


Гондурасский Белый / Gondorian White

by aurorlionheart



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Angst, Boromir is more like Jason Locke, Drama, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Frodo is only 16 y.o, Gangsta, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern, Oral Sex, alternative universe, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorlionheart/pseuds/aurorlionheart
Summary: modern!au. A lil bit about gangsta, drugs and love. Немного про мафию, наркотики и любовь. Скомкано, образно и странно.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 2





	Гондурасский Белый / Gondorian White

**Author's Note:**

> lana del ray - carmen
> 
> Пошло, вульгарно, никрасива и вообще фу.  
> Ахтунг! Я явно увлёкся своими сексуально-не-сексуальными фантазиями про бандитов. Боромир - частично Боромир, частично Шоновский персонаж из «Парней Эссекса».  
> а вообще, здесь хуйня на хуйне хуйней погоняет. чистая авторская больная фантазия и фантасмагория по-гейски.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> глава... где Боромир вспоминает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lana del ray - calvatore

Фродо мог бы стать полноценным чемпионом игры в покер, учитывая его талант строить чудовищно безразличное лицо, даже тогда, когда ситуация подразумевала обратное. Анализируй, адаптируйся, выживай — нахождение рядом с Боромиром изо дня в день превратилось в пресловутое теле-шоу, которого миллион и тысяча вариаций крутят по National Geographic. Это напоминало ему какое-то нелепое кровосмешение пряток, казаков-разбойников и сапёра, и в глубине души оба понимали, что водит у них — никто.

Фродо был красивым, практически кукольным, таким прозрачным, что отсутствующим; Боромиру нравилась его кожа, как сливки, и ландшафт из костей и плоти — идеальный, идеальнее заставки Виндовс ЭксПи, настолько, что Боромир сразу заподозрил неладное. Потом понял: характер с лихвой затмевает внешность.

Если бы его захотел получить поэт — а он определенно бы захотел: получить, заиметь, отыметь и взять, — более графоманского стиха о красоте этих ребяческих, больших глаз и мягких губ в мире бы не нашлось. К счастью, Боромир не любил читать, так что, пожалуй, любой стих о Фродо становился бы для него в первую очередь «первозданным» — истинным, как слово самого царя Иудейского, или Зевса, восходящего на Олимп.

И даже Зевс, — думает Боромир, поднимаясь по лестнице своего коттеджа вверх, — отупел бы и опростоволосился от фродовской недоступности.

Это — недоступность девственницы с душой и телом, отданной только Богу. Бог, сукин сын, грёбанный счастливчик, получивший в свои полумертвые-полуэфемерные, полумифические руки тысячи красавиц и дюжину красавцев, и Боромир клянётся, что он выдрал бы его небесные бороду и усы с корнями, если бы Фродо решил податься в какие-нибудь монахи. Но это не была покорность — это была биполярно-отличная грань, когда ты настолько упёрся в собственную свободу, что принадлежать кому-то, даже чтобы высвободить себя, — значило сломать принцип.

Он поднимался медленно… ступенька за ступенькой. Это был долгий путь вверх, вверх, вверх, один на один с отражением в замызганном зеркале и раздражающе спокойной мелодией, въевшейся ему в уши. Богатый дом строился на грязных деньгах. Клубы — маленькая часть монополии Гондураса, вершина айсберга: пять звёзд, собственные девки, швейцары, отгоняющие Порше и Фольцвагены на парковку за десять баксов чаевых. Минас-Тирит отстраивался заново после многолетних клановских войн, но не терял собственной популярности: он был белым, и сверкал издалека, как маяк или лампа, притягивающая податливых мотыльков. Внушительная конструкция изнутри напоминала Цитадель. Всем своим видом здание восклицало о бытии столпом доверия, непоколебимости, нерушимости — это приют, это дворец, это бункер для всех пьяных тайн и бешеных танцев под ЛСД.

Боромир был заправщиком всего дела с молочных лет; он знал, как работает изнутри система, что пару грамм с лабы Гвайт-и-Мирдайна стоили дороже, чем человеческая жизнь, особенно, если это касалось малолетних торчелыг. Разновидности товара всего было только девять — от лайтового до того, что сделает тебя королем мира на двадцать минут, а потом заставит выблевать желудок, печень и легкие, и снова от души ширнуться сказочно-убаюкивающей разум Прелестью.  
Сейчас клубом по праву владел Эстель, но де-факто он с желанием управлял исключительно импортом-экспортом, финансами, содрогнувшийся и снова поднявшейся с колен экономикой Гондурас-Ко́мпани. Гостиничное дело перешло Фарамиру, бордель и нарко-притоны — его старшему брату, и они гребли деньги, не думали о несчастьях, занимались собой, семьей, любовью, бесконечной документационной волокитой и пересчетом трёхзначных сумм. И в этом железном колесе грехопадения Фродо был попыткой — без разницы каким способом — сбежать из удушливых сточных вод бело-воротничковых будней. Потом в груди — где-то под стогом вен, литров энергичной крови и шмата мышц — зарделось что-то неприятное и тугое. Его принцесса в холодном Колчестере лежит со смирением, но не ждёт.

В голове что-то звякнуло; Боромир остановился, и завеса мыслей плавно разъехалась в обе стороны. Боромир неумолимо заверял себя, что нет ничего пошлого и дурацкого в том, чтобы глядеть на каждое своё отражение в окнах и зеркалах по пути через длинный коридор к номеру, поправляя футболку, отросшие волосы, рукава, но в глубине души к нему так же неумолимо приходило осознание, что именно дурацким и пошлым сейчас он был. По ощущениям, чем ближе к комнате, тем пружинистее и резче становился его шаг, но с виду Боромир изменился разве что только в лице — поджал губы, нахмурился, стал серьезнее.

В коттедже играла долгая тишина. За окнами дремала ночь и прижимала деревья ветрами к земле, как и траву, и цветы, и кустарники, пробивая ноздри дождливой сыростью и холодом вставших сумерек. Его дом был в двадцати минутах от города на машине, и в часе езды от Лондона: Англия — маленькая страна, для маленьких людей и их непропорционально больших секретов.

В этом гулком одиночестве дом напоминал тюрьму. Он тонул в грязной земле, в дождях, самое главное — в пустоте, потому что Боромир слишком много времени проводил, налаживая статистику средней выручки с нелегальных и легальных продаж. Здесь, на окраине, у него тоже были люди, о которых стоило позаботиться, конечно, но он никогда не водил клиентов в свой дом. Он даже сделок в доме не проводил, как бы считая, что их уютное семейное гнёздышко таким уютным и семейным должно оставаться, пока его к чертовой матери не снесут. А в бизнесе этом как? — чуть проморгаешь, и уже склеил ласты, лежишь с дыркой во лбу и брызгах розово-белой крови.

Фарамиру было, конечно, проще. Управлять отелем — это не пичкать денно и нощно мусорной баландой молодежь от Брайтона до Нью-Касла. Риска меньше, но по-другому Боромир жить не мог.

Он надавил на ручку. Дверь была открыта и поддалась легко, и Боромир прошёл в комнату с приглушённым светом без проблем. В воздухе висел запах лавандового шампуня, смешанного с влажной духотой горячего, практически кипячённого душа. Во всей спальне свет игрался только со стороны телевизора, стоящего на беззвучном, и сквозь щель между косяком и дверью — тусклой полосой из ванны. Но там никого не было, как позже понял Боромир, заглянув в эту худую щелку одним глазом, словно то ли не желая делать лишних телодвижений, то ли избегая, чтобы о его присутствии здесь непременно узнали. Фродо, конечно, и так в курсе, что Боромир сегодня придёт — Боромир обещал. А Фродо и не был против. Кажется, это вообще его развлекало — отвлекало от одиночества, хотя и не было полноценной заменой психологической помощи, далеко не могло спасти от кошмарных снов, ну и прочих гадких приложений и плюшек и всех радостей: муторной усталости и депрессивного состояния, например, когда ты не в силах не то, чтобы жить, но и спать, и есть, и даже думать — много информации сейчас Беггинс пропускал мимо ушей, а привлечь его внимание было тяжело.

Но любая компания была лучше проедания взглядом белого потолка. Даже компания Боромира.

— Ты спишь? — он замечает, какой хриплый голос вылетает из его лёгких.

Фродо не отвечает. Он лежит на кровати совершенно неподвижно, на боку, спрятав одну ладонь под свою мягкую щеку, и смотрит на молчаливо сменяющиеся картинки на ТВ. Постель скомкана. Одеяло зажато между тонких ног. Он не отвечает, но и не спит тоже.

В полутьме-полусвете царил отвратительный беспорядок. Это не были уютно раскиданные по углам вещи, или по-женскому захламлённый бельём и платьями будуар, не творческий бардак и не тот, который после вечеринки, с конфетти, ну и прочим шлаком и мишурой — это был полноценный срач. Это были осколки вазы под подошвой боромировских туфель, разбитое зеркало на стене, много окурок на тумбочке и въевшийся в ковёр запах табака — странно, что Боромир не учуял его сразу, за пеленой всего этого накрахмаленного и ванильного, из душа.

У Фродо дыхание было сбивчивым. Заглядывать ему в лицо и хочется, и колется, но прежде всего Боромир отпинывает бутылку спиртного — возможного, несколько-часовой давности, — со своего пути, и осторожно садится рядом. Край кровати продавливается его весом, слегка скрипит. Ему бы хотелось задарить Беггинса дорогостоящими подарками — кольца, браслеты, ожерелья, всяческий плюш, вся эта бесполезна лабуда, блестящая до абсурда и слащавая до тошноты, но Фродо такое, что для мёртвого припарка — ему бы сейчас две-три таблетки снотворного, запить шипучкой и отрубиться в осыпавшуюся штукатурку заскорузлой нормальности. Он об этом не говорит, но Боромир знает — знает лучше, чем кто-либо другой, и ругает себя, что эти беспомощность — детская, а печаль — взрослая, так сдавливают ему дыхание и приятно разливаются по телу аномальным жаром.

Потому что Фродо всегда был для него отдушиной. Иной раз он широко улыбался своим пухлым ртом, обдавал Боромира спелым запахом апельсинов, и особенно сильно, когда он утыкался ему в шею и глубоко вдыхал воздух вокруг любовника через атласную кожу зажатых плеч. Даже тогда взгляд у Фродо был изможденный и измученный. Но Боромир не просил большего, чем какие-то подобие на любовь — и даже не её саму. В принципе, Беггинс мог дать ему всё, что Денеторсон захотел, и даже больше. Но это была не любовь. Это была даже не её жалкая копия на детском рисунке с шакальной газетной картинки.

Это был просто последний шанс.

И как для последнего шанса, Беггинс всегда выглядел соблазнительно.

Боромир кладёт руку на нежное бедро Фродо, гладит вниз — припухлость под острыми мальчишескими коленками, крепкую голень, щиколотки, гладит с придыханием своей десятикилограммовой хваткой. Задерживается длинными пальцами у резинки хлопкового носка и медленно стягивает его с ноги. Округлая пятка, и нелепо-длинные, костлявые пальцы узких, таких же длинных ступней. Тело сначала безвольно поддаётся на манипуляции, а потом, когда Боромир скользит костяшками по внутренней части разгоряченного бедра, Фродо вдруг начинает ёрзать и разворачивает туловище к Боромиру. Но ни его лица, ни другого в тусклом свете видно не было. Оба уповали на удачу и интуицию, представляя выражения лиц друг дружки, как будто неопытные любовники, которые встретились тайно: под спинами — острые стоги сена, над головами — холодное ночное полотно, а вокруг — звуки их тихого дыхания, опадающие на сухую траву, и запах прелой плоти, впитавшийся во влажную от пота одежду. Ну, по крайней мере, так себе это Денеторсон представлял.

По памяти Боромир рисует в голове сладимый омут чужих воскресных глаз. Светлая радужка, длинные ресницы. Он наклоняется — кровать опять скрипит — и осторожно целует веки, дрожащие, чувствуя соленую влагу, что блестела на них и на щеках.

— Ты плакал?

— Нет, — так сипло, сдавленно.

Боромир не мучает вопросами, просто скользит огрубевшей ладонью вверх по изгибу ноги, игнорируя границы коротких, задравшихся шорт. Тело рядом тёплое, маленькое; его узкая грудная клетка вздымается очень судорожно, а сам Фродо поддаётся, но не тает.

_Никогда не тает. Никогда не вымаливает по имени. Сам толкает на кровать, сам лезет ладонью в брюки; член Боромира в его руке горячий и крепкий, поцелуи — влажные, нежные, мокрые; Боромиру ничего не стоит опрокинуть Беггинса на лопатки или загнуть лицом в матрац и задницей кверху, вставить стоя, по-быстрому отыметь и кончить, но так он делает со шлюшками из борделя, так он не делает со всеми и никогда — больше никогда — не сделает с Фродо. Фродо сам решает, когда раздвигать колени, когда брать в рот, сглатывать или сплёвывать, позволять трахать себя грубо, или нежно, или не трахать вообще — он не соглашается, он всегда исключительно дозволяет, молчаливо-снисходительно, и редко приходит сам — но и тогда Боромир не может сделать в общей сложности ничего, только сжимать в руках задницу Беггинса да красных отметин и синяков, в неспешном ритме тупой и сладкой долбежки в духе старого-доброго порно восьмидесятых; смотреть на его взмокшие виски и хмуренный лоб, изогнувшиеся припухшие губы с отдалённым клубничным вкусом — он мучительно-громко стонет, он стонет просто в о с х и т и т е л ь н о оглушающе до хрипов и возгласов в потолок, даже щёки его румянятся. Но здесь дело совсем не в том, чтобы всаживать по самые яйца в разработанную им глотку или округлую, упругую задницу, кусать и целовать раскрытую шею до синих шероховатых узоров, или горячо спускать ему внутрь, на лицо, на широко раздвинутые бёдра или, блять, дело даже не в том, чтобы кончить в рот или не кончать совсем, смотря на раздетое эфебевское тело с постыдным, мокрым пятном от смазки на натянутых чёрных трусах.  
Просто этот взгляд — этот абсолютно безразличный, холодный, о б р к я ё н н ы й взгляд, даже сквозь плёнку животного удовольствия, даже когда тело и воздух в спальне горячее Ада, — оставляет в голове Боромира фантомную тягучую боль где-то по всему хребту и до самой холки. Будто с каждым порывистым толчком в напряжённое до скрипичной струны тело в его собственном лопаются вены и скручивает позвонки. Просто этот взгляд, — думает Боромир, никогда не трахая Фродо раком, — действует так, как осуждающий взор сучьей Девы Марии в церкви каждое воскресенье. Какой-то паршивый метод искупления всех грехов. Он молится на Фродо, у него под векам чёрная, чёрная тень. _

Он молча разрешает рукам Боромира расстегнуть его ширинку и спустить шорты как можно ниже, до разбитых колен, а потом до щиколоток, а потом снять вовсе. Поцелуи со привкусом несчастья и дыма обжигают губы, как будто Фродо подпаливает их спичкой или сшивает вместе заржавевшей тупой иглой.

_Боромир так и видит: Фродо, склонённый над псалтырём, перебирает в руках розарий — не его, но Сэма, и что-то бормочет себе под нос. В его семье религиозным был разве что Фарамир, а он не знал ни одной псалмы, ни одного стиха — ему хотелось присоединиться в этом интимном деле, когда Беггинса стоит на коленях, склонивши голову глубоко. Жест последнего отчаяния. Но, к сожалению, как бы ни врал себе — Богу всё равно не соврёшь. В его безропотных, всемогущих руках одновременно расцветающая невинность английского графства и грубость сербских корней, плотно залегших в Боромире._

_Бог един, Бог один, и это — маленький мальчик Фродо, расхристанный на кровати, бьющийся в лихорадке, с кровоточащей раной в груди от пули._

_Мученик с узкими плечами, белоснежной спиной, горящей под морозами, под бичами; срывая с губ бессмысленное слово — не то прощенье, не то проклятье._

_Это ненормально, — снова думает Боромир, — что Фродо его прощает. Ему проще было бы жить с ненавистью, с бесконечной, всепоглощающей, отупляющей злостью, с шипением, вонзающимся в глотку, и смолью, застилающей взгляд, чем с этим его прощением._

_Так что Боромир даже не надеется, что Фродо его полюбит. Позволит целовать кожу, но не раны; говорить, но не шептаться в темноте постели, плотно прижавшись тело к телу._

_Он шёл по стеклу — босиком, кувырком своими нежными ногами, а Боромир только сыпал на рану соль._

_Ох, эта его каменная усталость._

_Беггинс не ждал искупления и не ждал, что Боромир сгорит свечкою в темноте. Если честно, у него теперь совсем не осталось ни на что сил — он был серым, серым, как его испуганные глаза в тот день под тон лакированного дождём асфальта. Но Боромир почему-то отказывался видеть в нем смертного._

Боромир нависает над Беггинсом, целует исступлённо и жадно. Руки скользят под рубашкой с чужого плеча, по впалому животу, по плоской и жилистой груди, и холодные пальцы дотрагиваются сосков; Фродо вздрагивает, но не стонет. Сейчас он совершенно безвольной куклой лежит на постели, лениво отвечает на ласки, и, пожалуй, для пьяного Боромира такой никчёмный, такой несчастный любовник — как раз подстать, когда всё, что хочется, — засадить кому-нибудь сладкому и миловидному резко и недолго, расслабиться и лечь спать.

Но сейчас Боромир не был ни на йоту пьян. Ему хотелось, чтобы маленькие ладони провели по его скуле, по шее или плечам, чтобы Фродо обнял его хотя бы, но его глаза в темноте излучали статику, смотрели на него слепым бельмом.

Боромир сам скользнул пальцами от плеча Беггинса к его тонкому запястью.

У Фродо руки были в крови.

_Белый — цвет безупречности, зарождения новой жизни, а ещё чистого кокаина, разбитого по дорожкам на мраморном столе клуба Гондор-Ко́мпани._

__

The summer's wild,  
And I've been waiting for you all this time.

Чей-то женский голос из колонок льется тягучим таблеточным сиропом по разодранной, проспиртованной глотке; это деготь, в котором комната тонула, глубоко погрузившись задымлённым телом, и прохладная кока-кола, головокружительно освежающая песочные, сухие губы.

I adore you, can't you see, you're meant for me?

Боромир скручивает двадцатку и занюхивает одну из таких дорожек; над губой остаётся кристаллическая пыль, он откидывается на спинку белой софы, зажимает ноздрю большим пальцем.

Summer's hot, but I've been cold without you  
I was so wrong not to tell, I'm in regine, tangerine dreams.

Голос пытается его убаюкать, как материнские руки лихорадочного младенца. Она напоминает ему что-то давно забытое — хочет любить и хочется быть любимым, но всё это растворяется, примерно как завитки дыма в кудрявых осечках мягких каштановых волос: если Боромир представит, как Арагорн гладит эти волосы и прячется пальцами в завитках, как в тёплом песке на застывшем американском пляже, то он, наверное, окончательно свихнется, проглатывая обожжённые угли ревности.

All the lights in Miami begin to gleam  
Ruby, blue and green, neon too

— Блять, — плесневелые от дымки глаза слезятся. Жжение в переносице просто дикое, разъедает изнутри перегородку и впитывается под лицевое мясо — чёрство, свежо и туго, как будто выстреливает фейерверками прямо в черепную коробку; он качается вперед-назад, пытается унять оглушающую, перчащую горечь глубоко в перебитом, кровоточащем носу, но потом это просто исчезает — так же быстро, как и приходит, оставляя после себя только скручивающуюся в воронку комнату перед бегающим прищуренным взглядом. Белки красные. Капилляры лопнули и заполнили алыми ветвями рек и русел мягкие яблоки внутри глазниц. Кажется, что они сейчас вытекут, но Боромир не особо-то и боится.

Песня ходит по кругу, так же как его взгляд по золотым кольцам фродовской синей радужки — такой синей, такой глубокой, что Боромир даже не может выхаркать этот всепоглощающий полуденный шёлк Фаты-Морганы из своих лёгких: сколько бы не отхаркивался — всегда найдется ещё, отчего грудная клетка будет раздражаться, болеть, зудеть, как от конченной аллергии.

Everything looks better from above, my king  
Like aqua marine, ocean's blue. 

Дыхание отдаётся в голове басами, а басы музыки на первом этаже — хлопками выстрелов над его дрожащим скальпом.

В подкорке сознания, что выскальзывает из рук и разбивается вдребезги у его ног, какая-то смутная мысль, что братишка бы не одобрил, но она рассеивается так быстро, что Боромир не успевает ее прочитать — ни про себя, ни вслух. Всё, что он должен помнить, он как-то ловко и быстро забросил в печку — гори оно, сука, пламенем! — а буквы теперь разъедало шипением и чернила скукоживались и превращались в пепел.

В зеркалах у него улыбка на пол-лица — одичавшая, озверевшая, разодранная по щекам тонкими полосами ножа: утробный оживлённый хохот разгрызает гнилостными массами изнутри.

Его худое лицо блестело от пота, а глаза заплыли — смех свой он мышцами не чувствовал, только по отражению знал, что лыбится по-тупому самодовольно, высокомерно и широко, обнажая слегка неровные зубы. Перед зрачками красное марево, и на его периферии он замечает, как ребёнок смотрит на него с пустой ненавистью.

Cacciatore

— Иди сюда, малыш, — Боромир подзывает его пошлым «кис-кис-кис» и сводит брови к переносице в жалостливом взгляде, когда Фродо молчаливо отвечает с глубоко затаённым презрением. Он давно не был ребёнком, они оба это знали, но всё, что сейчас о нем помнил Денеторсон, — его смазливая мордашка и рыбьи глаза, полные детской мякоти. Святая простота. Он вообще не должен был оказаться здесь.

Limousines

Кто-то на улице, за открытыми окнами, верещит, как павлин, а кто-то изрыгает оскорбления и мясистый, покрытый жирными складками, противный такой смех; всё это щедро смешивается с тягучими звуками поездов, рёвом машин на автостраде, и техно-рейвом, который Боромир, вообще-то, не очень-то и любил, но почему-то только его всегда крутят на их танцполе. От того, как там перемигивается свет, каждого второго выташнивает по углам; там душно, тесно и мерзко.

Ciao amore

Всё до ужаса липкое. Его голос, стены, да всё вокруг — кто-то разлил свою сраную засахаренную газировку, или что? Он готов поклясться, что где-то рядом трепыхаются мошки и мухи над всеми этим потными лужами: Боромир поднимается и тут же проваливается в них ногой, как в яму.

Soft ice cream

Смотрит на свои ноги, на свои руки, шумно и тяжело дышит; ему жарко, он вспотел, ему хочется говорить, обжиматься, трахаться. Горло сначала приятно немеет, потом отпускает, потом в голову резко бьет — комната сужается до коробочки два на два, в этой коробочке совсем негде повернуться, глухо и двигаться, блять, никак.

— Арагорн говорил тебе не трогать товар.

— Что?

Боромир отшатывается в сторону Фродо. Тот сидит на мягкой кровати, на молочных простынях, его кожа тоже молочная и прогорклая, а голос звонкий — такой, что хочется ударить о стену и посмотреть, как он упадёт на кафель дюжиной фарфоровых осколок нежно-сливочной любви.

В чёрной комнате, на светлых простынях…

— Арагорн…

— Да заткнись ты, — слушать наставления Арагорна хотелось в последнюю очередь. Он знал п р е к р, а с н о, что делает.

Боромир вообще не был глубоко погрязшим в этой мусорной свалке наркомании и бесконечного секса. Просто иногда — иногда, а можно сказать и редко, — ему хотелось почувствовать руки истинного зла на своих плечах, словно встретиться с инкубом, суккубом, самим дьяволом; прочитать, проширять, прорешать формулу зависимого торчилы — геометрия потребности, физика нужды. Это спасало его от того, чтобы сойти с ума вслед за двинувшимся отцом. Наркомания — это болезнь, но Боромир не был болен, чтобы не знать границ.

All the lights are sparkling for you, it seems

Он вдыхал запах Фродо, как мефедрон. Но и то, и другое было поворотом не туда, как если бы ехать вниз по шоссе, чтобы сигануть с пропасти или обвалившегося обрыва. Бесстыдно жаркая юность поблескивала на тонкой коже впадинами костей и мышц. Оглушающая, мнимая, лживая доступность.

On the downtown scenes, shady blue.

Даже если Беггинс полз назад, а потом вжался в изголовье кровати — он не был готов переспать с ним или просто отыгрывал милую недотрогу? Хотя Боромир не смотрел на его лицо, но оно точно исказилось в отвращении и опаске — наверное, поэтому и не хотелось поднимать взгляда со вздымающейся груди, просто и глупо утыкаясь носом в его шею, как бездомная собака, что нуждалась, соскучилась и хотела немного — совсем чуть-чуть — чужестранной ласки.

Beatboxing and rapping in the summer rain

Влажные от пота пряди падали на маслянистый лоб небрежно и неразборчиво. Он не вспомнит потом, как приземлился совсем рядом с Беггинсом, как крепко и больно схватил его запястье — не хватало только инерции, чтобы его сломать, — как он тесно прижимал к себе это тело, которое теперь было п р о с т о телом, став на секунду без лица, без голоса и без имени.

Like a boss, he sang jazz and blues.

Наверное, Фродо кричал, а, может, просто молча терпел из гордости — Боромир не реагировал, даже если он его бил, сражался, даже если кусал; кажется, он заткнул ему рот ладонью, хотя потом целовал, крепко сжимая горло, сбрасывая с кровати подушки и одеяла — они обнимались или дрались, и Боромиру привиделось, как он крепко ударил Фродо пощечиной по лицу… не до крови, нет. Крови уж точно не было. Кокс просто смешал его неоправданную злость с неоправданным возбуждением в невкусный и тошнотный коктейль.

Фродо был малолеткой. Ему алкоголь ещё хер продать, а он крутится в нарко-притонах, на снежных простынях гондурасских борделей, как будто это было нормально — соблазнять больших мужчин своим богоебским «нет». Нет… нет бы, сука (Боромир падает на ноющие руки, опускается на локти и прижимается грудью к электрически-напряженной спинке Фродо Беггинса под собой; пальцы одной сведённой спазмом руки тянутся к чужим джинсам, запястье другой пытается устоять под весом всего остального тела), скромно потягивать хорошенький косяк травки в комнате с плакатами Элвиса Пресли (или что там было сейчас модно у молодежи), как это делали все шестна-семнадцатилетки.

Cacciatore

Водили домой девчонок, (он выдыхает ему в затылок, кусает в холку, правда не слышит или Фродо действительно молчит и не двигается, когда Боромир противно обжигает его ладонью между ног), прогуливали уроки, и никогда — никогда — не сидели в одной комнате с поехавшим сербским торчем, бог знает в какой задрипанной лондонской дыре и как отсюда попасть домой.

Limousines

Фродо смотрел на него пронзительнее этой раздражающе-мутной суки — простите, ж е н щ и н ы, с блестящими белыми волосами, — которая то ли гнала им марки, то ли, наоборот, принимала и продавала на своей родине… хер его знает, впрочем, Боромир только запомнил, что она ещё и то ли на картах, то ли на ладони гадала, как какая-нибудь цыганка, то ли прошлое по глазам читать умела — в такие бредни Денеторсон никогда не верил, но просто… просто лишний раз взгляда не поднимал. (Он бы сейчас и Фродо в глаза не смог посмотреть, хотя вошёл в него одним резким и дёрганным движением, и всё внутри стало жечь и сводить от губчатой тесноты тела; в последний момент Боромир вспомнил про смазку, резинку и ещё что-то — похер, абсолютно, пока Фродо под ним едва слышно и слезливо скулит. Не то, чтобы Денеторсон наслаждался, он просто не успевал реагировать на собственный стояк, чужую тесноту и болезненный плач одновременно).

Ciao amore

У Арагорна все контрактники с приветом, думает Боромир, придавливает ладонью между лопатками Беггинса и прямится. Тесный зад сокращается вокруг горячего ствола, никак не мешая Боромиру двигаться неосторожными толчками, и засаживать глубже.

Soft ice cream

Он просто заламывает ему руку назад, утыкает лицом в кровать и тешится успокоить поглаживанием по талии и в сгибе туловища и бедёр. Пытает одеревеневшие губы укусами и смазанными попытками целовать, пока Фродо неразборчиво стонет в покрывало, пытаясь оттолкнуться от кровати и от Боромира одновременно — о д н, а маленькая разноцветная таблетка со смайликом помогла бы ему исчезнуть. Но даже об этом Фродо мечтать не мог, ёрзая под прижавшей затылок ладонью. Ему не хватает воздуха в глотке, хотя бы он глотает его, как будто бы утопающий, то выныривающий сквозь толщу ледяной воды, то снова погруженный глубоко под неё. Фродо хнычет и кусает одеяло — он хочет сбежать и т о л ь к о сбежать, но Боромир с болезненным облегчением что-то бормочет ему на ухо и придавливает всем своим семидесятикилограммовым весом, ещё и подбирая за бёдра.

В дыхании Боромира кокаиновая дрожь — ему хочется ещё дозу лунно-белого порошка, но сперва — ещё порцию этого мелкого англичанина, так уж и быть, с каплями белой соли на белых бёдрах и с порцией полукислого лайма между его зубов, а потом выпить всего и залпом, зная, как потом ему будет на утро плохо.

Но это будет на утро.

А сейчас ему было так приятно, так жарко и немыслимо хорошо.

Salvatore can wait,  
Now it's time to eat soft ice cream.

— Что ты сделал? — вопрос на выдохе. В голове у него зазвенело. Фродо оставался непоколебимо спокойным, хотя на мгновенье у него в лице мелькнуло какое-то жалкое отвращение. Он хотел сжаться и спрятаться под одеяло, но Боромир не дал ему даже сдвинуться. Руки у него по-прежнему были властными. Они прижимали Фродо плечами к кровати, как делали это… несколько лет назад.

С тех пор столько воды утекло. Будто песок сквозь пальцы.

— Ничего, — он заскулил. Он… заплакал. Его губы дрожали, а голос срывался на высокие нотки, зажатый горечью в глотке и неспособный Не дрожать, Не пропитываться свербящим рыданием изнутри. — Ничего.

Стены коттеджа рушились под тихими всхлипами Фродо, который никогда-просто-так-не-плакал. Он не позволил себе разрыдаться даже после того, как безвольно пьяное тело Боромира приземлилось рядом с ним, а по его собственным худым бёдрам брызгами ссыхалась кровь.


End file.
